Charmer
い | romaji = Reitsukai | trans = Spirit Charmer | fr_name = la Charmeuse | fr_trans = the Charmer | de_name = Verzaubererin | de_trans = Enchantress | it_name = Ammaliatore/Ammaliatrice | it_trans = Enchanter/Enchantress | ko_name = 령사 | ko_hanja = 靈師 | ko_romanized = Ryeongsa | ko_trans = Spirit Charmer | pt_name = Encantador | pt_trans = Enchanter | es_name = el/la Encanatador/a | es_trans = the Enchanter/ess | es_name2 = Encanatador/a (formerly) | es_trans2 = Enchanter/ess | sets = * The Lost Millennium * The Duelist Genesis * The Shining Darkness * Savage Strike | tcg = * Dark Revelation Volume 3 * Duel Terminal 5a * Duel Terminal 5b * Duel Terminal 6a * Duel Terminal 6b | ocg = * Expert Edition Volume 3 * Duelist Edition Volume 3 * Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!! * Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!! * Duel Terminal - Xyz Startup!! * Advanced Tournament Pack 2017 Vol.1 * Jump Festa Limited Pack 2019 | korea = Advanced Event Pack 2017 Vol.1 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX }} "Thuần Linh Sư", known as "Spirit Charmer" ( い Reitsukai) in the Japanese version, is an archetype of Level 3 Spellcaster Flip monsters with 500 ATK and 1500 DEF. There is one "Charmer" for each main Attribute. The effect of each "Charmer" allows it to take control of 1 opponent's face-up monster of the same Attribute as that "Charmer" for as long as the "Charmer" is face-up on the field. Each "Charmer" features a familiar, a Level 1 or 2 monster with the same Attribute as the "Charmer". The "Charmers" also have three more advanced forms: "Familiar-Possessed", "Cataclysmic Charmers" and "Spiritual Arts". The original four "Charmers", "Aussa", "Eria", "Hiita", and "Wynn", were first released in The Lost Millennium. Two packs later, in Elemental Energy, they had their "Familiar-Possessed" forms released, and their final forms were released two packs after that, in Enemy of Justice. "Dharc" and "Lyna", the DARK and LIGHT "Charmers", do not follow this trend: "Dharc", which was released in The Duelist Genesis, did not get his "Familiar-Possessed" form until 14 packs later in Order of Chaos, and "Lyna", which was released in The Shining Darkness, did not get her "Familiar-Possessed" form until it came out 28 packs latter in Maximum Crisis. "Dharc" appears to be the only male "Charmer" in the archetype; this is supported by its German, Italian and Spanish names (with the masculine nouns "Zauberer", "Ammaliatore" and "Encantador" instead of the feminine "Zaubererin" (a more proper German form would be "Zauberin"), "Ammaliatrice" and "Encantadora"), but refuted by its French name (with the feminine "Charmeuse"). As of recently, released on 2015, the Continous Trap Card card: "Unpossessed", released in Secrets of Eternity seems to be the only support suitable for each "Charmer" and their respective "Familiar-Possessed" forms being able to Special Summon any Charmer or Familiar-Possessed of a different Attribute of a monster destroyed by battle or effect. "Unpossessed" also protects the Charmers from being destroyed by battle, effectively allowing them to use their effects. Furthermore, when a "Familiar-Possessed" monster attacks an opponent's monster it gains 800 ATK points during the damage step. In Savage Strike, "Hiita the Fire Charmer, Ablaze" was made as a retrained LINK form of "Hiita the Fire Charmer." It is presumed that more of these retrains in the future. According to The Valuable Book 8, "霊使い" stands for " 使い" (Shaman), "霊術" stands for " ". Akina Fujiwara designed the "Charmers", although she did not draw their "Cataclysmic" forms. Charmer Deck A good way of making sure your opponent has monsters of the desired Attribute is by using cards that changes them to the desired one, for example "DNA Transplant" or "Scroll of Bewitchment". Then you can use the monster you just got from your opponent to Special Summon the Familiar-Possessed or use them for the Charmers Trap Cards. One good strategy is placing the Charmer monster face-down, then using "Scroll of Bewitchment" to change the enemies monster attribute, Then using "Book of Taiyou" to flip the Charmer and take the monster. The use of "Stumbling" is also recommended as your opponent will Summon to try and attack next turn.